Meaningful
by TheNumber1Hero
Summary: When Spencer wakes up and finds Billy missing it worries him a bit. While searching for his best bro though, he doesn't expect to hear Billy singing an unfamiliar song in his studio. He's even less prepared for what Billy admits after singing it.


**AN: Here's another DTMG fanfic that I hope you all enjoy. This one was inspired by a roleplay I have Facebook and the song Time of Your Life by Green Day. That's a very good song by the way. I strongly suggest you listen to it. It fits our favorite ghost so well. Whelp, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to favorite, review, and alert me as an author.**

***I do not own the show 'Dude That's My Ghost' or any of the characters used in it. This fanfic is just for the pure enjoyment it gives its readers.***

****I do not own the song 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day. All the rights of the song belong to their respected owners.****

* * *

Spencer woke up in his bed on a hot summers day to find his room void of his best bro, Billy Joe Cobra. Getting out of his bed and getting dressed, the brunette took the elevator down to find the Superstar. After all, he couldn't leave Billy alone for ten seconds without something happening.

Spencer checked the kitchen first since Billy could have possibly gone down to get breakfast. There was a plate of pancakes and a note from his mother but no Billy. Upon closer inspection Spencer found out the note said that his mother, father, and sister had left for another karate competition and the pancakes were for him.

The young director began to leave the kitchen and the pancakes. Billy would probably want some when Spencer found him. That's when he heard it. It was the faint sound of someone singing to a guitar coming from Billy's studio.

Spencer crept up the stairs till he reached the door of the studio. He cracked the door open slightly so he could see what his best bro was up to.

Sitting on the piano bench, eyes closed and looking relaxed, was Billy singing an unfamiliar song. It wasn't one of Billy's, as Spencer admittedly knew all of them. Despite this Spencer couldn't help but think how amazing it sounded.

_"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road._  
_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go._  
_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why._  
_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time._  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end right, I hope you had the time of your life."_

Billy continued to sing using his voice to the fullest. Spencer gaped and wondered what was so special about this song. His ghost friend rarely sang around him but when he did it was always his own music. Spencer knew this wasn't a song of Billy's which made this experience even more genuine.

_"So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind._  
_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time._  
_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trail._  
_For what it's worth it was worth all the while._  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."_

Spencer listened intently as his best bro finished up the song.

_"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life._  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."_

Billy Joe Cobra finished the song and sighed. Spencer saw him place the acoustic guitar back on its stand before sitting back down on the piano bench. The door creaked open and the Superstar froze. Spencer slowly walked into the room grinning and feeling a tad guilty that he gad startled his friend.

"That was really good dude," he said as he walked over the the piano bench. Billy seemed to visibly relax after now knowing It was Spencer who had been listening to his music. He gave Spencer a sheepish smile as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, thanks broqueefa. It's not mine but I really like it."

"Why do you like it," Spencer asked his ghost friend as he looked over the piano.

"Oh, well I can relate to it I guess," the famous ghost explained as he floated slightly off the chair.

"Why is that," Spencer questioned curiously. He couldn't help being curious.

"Well, I don't know actually," Billy said with a sigh. The Superstar's tone had turned sad rather quickly. Spencer had a sneaking suspicion that Billy was lying.

"Billy, do you think it relates to your death?" Spencer knew the question was rash but he needed to know. Up until now it seemed that Billy didn't know he was dead but now something was different. Billy, who had been nervously messing with his shoes now looked up.

"Yeah brodition," Billy finally admitted.

"I looked up my death on your computer this morning. I remembered you telling me that you couldn't become a ghost unless your soul was tormented. You also said someone had to be dead to be a ghost. I finally put it together. Who would have though the amazing Billy Joe Cobra would be killed by a falling light that forced sharp guitar pieces down my throat..." Spencer gave Billy a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Billy. I-"

"Don't be. It's not your fault," the famous Billy Joe Cobra said quickly to cut his bro off. Spencer didn't mind but he was worried about his bro's attitude. How in the world was he going to get his old Billy back? The famous ghost's attitude was sort of creeped the burnette out. That's when Spencer's face lit up from an idea.

"Dude, why don't we go to the Wi-Frie? You can order one of those new Peanut Butter milkshakes that you've been bugging me to let you try." Billy instantly perked up at this offer and floated up to tug on Spencer's arm.

"Lets go then Spence!" The brunette chuckled and followed the excited ghost out of the studio. They soon left the home in search of the promised peanut butter milkshake, leaving the un-eaten pancakes behind. Maybe, just maybe, from now on Billy would trust Spencer more often?


End file.
